The present disclosure relates to electric appliances such as image forming apparatuses, like copiers, printers, and facsimile machines, scanners, air purifiers, and personal computers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to electric appliances provided with a power switch in a side surface.
For example, in a conventional electric appliance such as an image forming apparatus, a power switch is arranged in a front surface of the appliance main body from the perspective of operability and visibility.
A conventional image forming apparatus (electric appliance) is known in which a recess having an inclined surface which points to a front surface side is arranged in a side surface of the appliance main body, and a power switch is arranged on the inclined surface. In this image forming apparatus, the power switch is arranged inside the recess in the side surface of the appliance main body, and it is thus possible to reduce erroneous operation of the power switch by a user to some degree.